percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Theresa P.O.V I looked at into the compact mirror I carried around. I almost laughed at the thought. Before meeting Christopher I would never have brought one of these things. I looked down at my clothing, a skirt, long-sleeved blouse and a dean jacket. I would have never been caught in something as girly as a skirt. I was starting to think that Christopher was a bad influence. More importantly, out of everything, my hair was now silver streaked with black, thanks to Christopher. He convinced me to dye it. Then I saw him, leaning on the lamp-post. I smiled at him, I gave him a condition that he had to dye his too. Now his hair was streak with dark blue. It was light enough to be seen against his black hair, but dark enough not to stand out. When he noticed me, he smiled. "Hey Dimples." "Hey you." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He of course somehow had a sudden growth spurt over the months. It was as if his body was trying to catch up with the lost years that his body didn't have to grow when the mark was complete. Now he had the frame and the features of a 18 year old guy. "It looks good." He said, commenting on my hair. "Same to you." I said weaving my fingers through his hair. He smiled. "Ready?" "Yup." We began walking back to the apartment. We made small talk as we did, not much really, more about his new job as the training instructor for camp. As we were walking Christopher froze at an alley. His body stiffened and his eyes looked straight ahead. "Chris, what's wrong?" I asked. Slowly he turned his head to the alley. "There's something." He turned and walked into the alley. I followed him. Chris P.O.V I walked deeper into the alley. I don't why I was acting this way, I just felt like I need to walk into the alley. I kept my hand on my sword handle, ready for any surprises. I bent down as I looked behind a dumpster, a small figure appeared from behind it. "Go away!" She screamed. She swung the long thing in her hands. I managed to catch it before it connected with any part of my body. "Hey, Hey, Hey." I repeated as I took the thing from her hands. Taking a good look at it, I realised it was a long rusty metal pipe. I took a good look at her, a small child, about 4 years old. Her hair was carrot orange and her eyes were green. Her chin was pointed and she had elfin features. I held on to her shoulders to calm her down. "Hey you okay?" She nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. "Willow." "Okay Willow what are you doing here?" I asked, but she kept quiet. "Willow I can't help you if you keep quiet." She made a choking sound but answered in the end. "My dad wants to kill me." I froze at her answer, I could tell Theresa was doing the same. "What?" She simply shook her head. "Okay Willow, I'm Christopher, that's Theresa." I nodded at Theresa who was behind me. "We're going to help okay-" I was cut off by Theresa's yelp of surprise. I was about to turn around to see what happened, when I heard a faint click. I recognised it immediately, it was the sound of the safety being taken off a gun. "Let the kid go boy." I heard the voice behind me say, it was clearly male. I turned around to see the man, his hair was carrot orange, elfin features, pointed chin and green eyes. He looked like the girl that infront of me, in his hand was a gun not pointed at me but rather at Willow. Suddenly her words made sense. "Let the kid go boy." He repeated. Willow whimpered and hid herself in my arms. It was a strange sight, a child favouring the safety in the arms of a complete stranger than her own father's. I stood up and mouthed the word. Take care of her. To Theresa. She nodded, her whip already in her hands. I stepped forward to met the man's eyes. "Now let's not get hasty, she is your daughter afterall-" "She is not my daughter!" He exclaimed. "She called those things, they invaded our house! Killed my wife! She's a monster!" Then I realised what was happening, Willow was a half-blood. Monsters attacked their home. Willow was not a fault. "Listen we can talk this out-" He cut me off again. "Your one of them aren't you? Like her, a monster!" "Hey look. We're not monsters. We love, we care, we grow old. We just live different from-" "Don't give me that Crap!" I was starting to get mad because he constantly cut me off. "You may look human but your not! Your monsters that wear the skin of humans! You all deserve to be dead!" He pointed the gun at me, I saw his muscles tense. I knew what he was going to do. I moved by instinct. My hand grabbed his arm and pushed it to face the sky. Immediately, the deafing sound of a gunshot pierced the night. I twisted his hand, forcing him to let go of the gun and kicked the gun away. "What in hades?!" I shouted. "Are you crazy?!" The man just looked at me. I noticed things I didn't notice before, his arm was trembling and in his eyes I saw fear. "If you don't want your daughter. I'll take her. I can take her out of your life and I promise you'll never see her again. That enough?" I let go of his arm and he jerked back. "Get that thing-" He pointed a crooked finger at Willow. "-as far away from me as you can! I don't want to see that monster ever again." He picked up his gun and walked away. I turned and went to Theresa and Willow. Theresa was holding Willow in her arms, protecting her with her own body. "Hey it's okay." I said, slowly removing her tight grip over Willow. She looked at me and hugged me tightly. She was obviously freaked by the sound of the gun. "It's okay." I repeated. Once Theresa was fine. I looked at Willow, her clothes were dirty and her eyes were feral. It broke my heart to see someone so young be like that. "Willow?" She looked at me, those big green eyes pleading at me to take her away. "I'll take you somewhere safe okay? I'll protect you I promise." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. "Now come on." I spread out my arms. She walked into them and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and helped Theresa up as well. "Come on. Let's go." I said, and we walked to the apartment, as if the earlier scene did not happen. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 2|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page